


To Put It Bluntly

by Auzzie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Diminutives, Fluff without Plot, Inspired by Art, M/M, MaXKennedy's Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auzzie/pseuds/Auzzie
Summary: Harry has long since taken to referring to Eggsy as 'darling' within his own mind, but he's always been good at keeping it confined to that space. That is, until now.





	To Put It Bluntly

**Author's Note:**

> Stumbled across this tiny piece while skimming through my labyrinthine writing folder. I wish I could write a full length Hartwin fic, but it's just not in the cards at the moment.
> 
> This work is inspired by MaXKennedy's wonderful artwork. Specifically, this one: [this one.](https://maxkennedy.deviantart.com/art/Kingsman-30-Days-OTP-Challenge-Day-21-534126370)

“What would you like for dinner, darling?” Harry felt heat wash over him instantly; the kind of heat that floods in when you accidentally let something slip. He let out his breath slowly, and closed his eyes, centering himself; preparing himself.

 

“Oh, I don't know, _love_ ,” Eggsy said mirthfully. He came around to lean against the counter by the sink, where Harry had been tending to their dirty coffee mugs. He grinned, looking into Harry's face, while the other man stared straight ahead. Then he said matter-of-factly, “I want _you_ , Harry.”

 

Harry's eyes snapped to the other's. He knew what was happening; they had been reaching this point for quite some time, but hearing it said so bluntly did cause some surprise. And though he had been preparing reactions for all number of scenarios in which this happened, none of them seemed fitting now.

 

“I'm not sure what to say,” he said.

 

“What do you want to say?”

 

Harry searched Eggsy's face—it was always so open to him. He could see the other man's wholeheartedness even more so now. This soothed the fearful heat into something more comfortable. He straightened up and turned his body to face Eggsy. “I want to call you darling a few million more times, though preferably not all at once.”

 

Eggsy's eyes crinkled at the corners. “I think I've got time to spare for that.”

 


End file.
